My SecretKeeper
by D-Chan4
Summary: Ron is Harry's Secret-Keeper... but will it cost him his life? (ONE SHOT FIC CHALLENGE DONE)


****

Title- My Secret-Keeper 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan01@yahoo.com 

****

Category- Dark Fic, Drama 

****

Keywords- Harry, Ron, Dark Arts, Voldemort 

****

Rating- PG-13 

****

Spoilers- GoF, wormtail talk. 

****

Summary- Ron takes on the ultimate step of friendship by becoming Harry's Secret-Keeper. Now will Ron tell Voldemort where Harry is or will his friendship shine under cruel and heartless torture? 

****

Author Notes- I don't know if I got the concept of the Secret-Keeper right but this is the best I could come up with. 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

+++ 

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I see my servants did their job right, yes indeed, and now you're here." A cruel voice said in a low, threatening manner. Ron felt the chills run up his spine, 'No. Don't tell…' he thought. "Would you like to tell me where Potter is?" the voice said, now a hooded figure in a black cloak. Ron shook his head blindly still under the effect of the sleep spell. Ron saw the man above him. His glowing red eyes were visible under the cloak, and he spoke again, "Oh Mr. Weasley, silence is not an option. If, in deed, you do not tell me now you will suffer a very painful torture." 

Ron felt his brain reacting, "I don't care. I won't tell you. Harry will not be put into your hands by me!" The man howled, "I am Lord Voldemort and you WILL listen to me!" He pulled his wand out quickly, casting a spell that Ron couldn't hear. Black light surrounded Ron, sending him into the air. He felt himself rest hard on a stone table, and he gasped realizing for the first time where he was, a torture chamber. He gulped, 'Don't tell!' 

Ron gave another ear-splitting scream as Voldemort raised his wand putting Ron through another hex. Sweat dripped from Ron's face as he panted, the horrible muscle-twisting hex had ended. Voldemort laughed, "Are you ready to tell me where to find Mr. Potter?" Ron shook feverishly with pain of the heart, 'I can't tell, but I need to live. Hermione will need me. She's going to have a baby in two weeks! I can't leave her behind like that. Harry… My best friend… I can't let him to die. I can't speak for Harry but I need to speak for Hermione.' Ron sighed, "I don't know." Voldemort removed his hood, "How dare you defy me! I am the Dark Lord! Wormtail come!" 

Ron already knew who it was. He could already see the weak pudgy man with a magic hand walking out of the shadows. Ron gave a loud laugh, "You're still alive? You must kiss his ass enough to be. I thought a loser like you would have died off a long time ago. OH! Wait! You would have if Harry hadn't been righteous." Voldemort raised his wand again, "Hush you stupid man!" Hissing another spell, Ron suddenly broke out into boils. 

Ron looked to his left, 'No. He isn't here… he can't be. He's in Texas… No." Ron muttered blindly, "No. No you shouldn't have come." Voldemort looked at Ron with a wondering glance, "My, Mr. Weasley we can't have you going mad. Now, I ask you again. Where is Harry Potter!" A soft soothing voice spoke into Ron's ear, "Tell him Ron. It's now or never." Voldemort raised his wand again, "Mr. Weasley I would hate to have to kill you." A spark of light rushed at Ron, cutting right below his right eye. Blood gushed out and he screamed painfully. With his one good eye he watched the figure circling Voldemort and Wormtail. He spoke slowly, "You want to know where Harry Potter is?" Voldemort spoke with a bored tone, "Well, what was the point of all this fun torture if I hadn't?" Ron gave a smirk that only Draco Malfoy himself could match. Ron spoke with much the same ruthless tone as Voldemort himself, "Harry Potter is right behind you." 

Voldemort howled as he spun around. Harry suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Miss me Voldemort?" Harry gave Voldemort enough time to shout the killing spell at him. Harry jumped out of the line of spell fire. Voldemort stumbled over his robes crashing to the floor. With Voldemort's gravity hold on Ron gone he raised his hand and spoke, "Accio Voldemort's WAND!" Voldemort hissed venom as his wand flew out of his hand and into Ron's, "AVADA KEDAVRA." 

Harry didn't feel the least bit sorry for Voldemort as the death spell hit him; after all he had already died once. Voldemort turn into gassy matter again just as before when the death spell came off of Harry back to him. His gassy voice spoke, "Wormtail. Let me borrow your body. I will kill him." Harry look slyly at Wormtail, "He can't. He owes me. I saved his life. Now he will return that debt by letting me kill you for good. Harry raised his wand ready to cast a home made spell that could out do the death spell, and was probably the only spell that could out rank the sentence of the death spell. Harry thought for a moment, 'The death spell gets you life in Azakban but my spell could probably get you the sentence of having the death spell put on you.' "EXPIREING SOULSEMPRE!" He bellowed. Voldemort's gassy soul howled in pain and it was over. He was gone. Harry had performed the soul-killing spell. 

Ron stumbled to Harry who had fallen to the floor. Expiring Soulsempre, The only spell, to Harry's knowledge, which could drain a caster's power. "You did it! We're all safe now. Harry you really are the boy-who-lived." Harry looked up at Ron smiling, "I may now be the Man-Who Lived but you're going to be the Man-To-Get-A-Facelift." Ron laughed painfully as his jaw ached, "Harry… I almost told him without you telling me to." Harry looked at him with a piercing gaze, "I know. I also know that I would have done the same thing after three days of torture." Ron gasped, "It was three days? Good God! I thought it had only been hours." Harry nodded, "It's all right. The moment I got wind of what Voldemort was doing to you… I came as fast as my apparating skills could take me. Friends forever Ron." Ron nodded, "Friends forever. Now lets get me healed up so when I get home Hermione doesn't have a cow, or in this case my baby." Harry turned to the man that was as pale as snow, "Wormtail you coming with us?" He gasped at the offered, "I-I suppose I have nowhere else to go now. All right." 

Harry nodded, "You'll have atoned for your action in my book. Don't worry. Come on. You'll be a witness for Ron's baby if you stay around long enough." The pit in Harry's stomach was gone; _He had killed someone's soul, yes, but that person didn't really have a true soul… well, one that wasn't worth letting live. _He let all regrets melt away at the fact Ron hadn't told. He hadn't given in so soon. He was showing the true colors of friendship. 

+++ 

What do you think? 

D-Chan


End file.
